


Hand Holding

by WolffyLuna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fan Art, Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Cassandra and Vivienne holding hands





	Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/gifts).



> I hope you like it!


End file.
